The Lost
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: WKGluhen/Hellsing, Alucard finds a girl in the streets, he discovers that a girl with mutated genes and telekentic powers is useful, but what about having to deal with Schwarz isn't easy either.
1. Run Aways

Lost  
  
Part 1  
  
Raya moved from the shadows and into the alley, her breathing was labored. Had they seen her? She thought softly looking out to the normal world, these humans, the normal people. Her short brown black hair made her look almost like a doll, her eyes were rather weird, one yellow one blue, trained at birth, trained to be Z class, elite.  
  
Escaping the school had become a mission for her, leaving behind Eszet, Rozen Kreuz, going to London, going to where her father was, of course didn't know who her father was. She walked down the streets dodging the people, dodging the possibility of being sent right back to the school. The crowd gave way and she saw them, the Rozen Kreuz, she darted into an alley. "Shit, found me!"  
  
"There she is!" the words from the leader laughed.  
  
Run, she thought and she did, running down alley ways, dodging people, in fact she ran right into a priest, he just looked at her in shock, he just stared at her as she ran by. "Not going back, I'm not going back to that place!"  
  
Of course that was when she came face to face with a gun, the man holding it looked at her through orange sunglasses. "Out of the way, human!" he snarled.  
  
She jumped back and without warning flames burst into the alley. "Damn! FOUND ME!" She ran passed pushing herself out of the man's way.  
  
"Stupid girl," the man hissed as she ran passed.  
  
**  
  
"We lost her," the pyrokentic shouted at the leader.  
  
"Doesn't matter, she's as good as dead anyway," the leader turned leaving the girl to her own death. "The priest will kill her for us."  
  
**  
  
Intregal's face was rather drawn as Alucard pulled the girl into the office. The girl looked no older than fourteen. "What your name?"  
  
"If I give it, you will send me back," the girl whispered.  
  
"What makes you think I would send you back to Eszet?" the woman asked finally making the girl think. "By your uniform you are from Praycall Academy, though I have never seen that color of the uniform. I am only aware of the A-S class. What class are you?"  
  
"Z class," she whispered and looked at them with large eyes. "Raya of Z class, special power, Telekinesis. Human testing."  
  
Alucard gave a scoff. "Human testing?"  
  
"It is common, Father Alexander is a victim of it," Walter walked in setting a tray down for tea. "Ms. Raya, I have made you a room."  
  
Raya's face was rather pale when she realized she would be staying at this strange place. "I wouldn't want to burden you."  
  
"As far as I know, those men, Rozen Kreuz are after you," Intregal sighed. "You are to stay here."  
  
**  
  
Intregal sighed. "I have contacted Kritiker, but I doubt I will put much faith in them, Ceras, have you figured out how old she is?"  
  
"No. In fact there is no record of her anywhere," Ceras volunteered. "According to what I managed to get about the school is that it was burned down only tonight. Those men you said were after her, Master were from a school in Germany called Rozen Kreuz."  
  
"So, it is settled that she is to stay with us until we figure out what to do with her."  
  
Walter came in and looked at his leader. "She is in bed, sadly, I am concerned with her clothing."  
  
"Find her some of my old clothes," Intregal whispered. "I will not have her leaving the grounds for any reason."  
  
** 


	2. Dealing with Schwarz

Lost Part 2  
  
No one knows how it feels; Raya paced through the house most of the day, Ceras did her best to be company to her. The blond vampire or half-breed couldn't believe that the girl was anything more than just a girl.  
  
Raya's eyes flashed and some glasses broke; Intregal didn't seem to notice or just pretended they weren't broken. "So what will we do with her? Broken glass isn't going to clean itself," Walter whispered to his employer.  
  
"Walter be patient, we have to figure out how to get her to calm down first. So far from what I have found out, Father Alexander destroyed the school," Intregal looked down at the newspaper.  
  
Another thing shattered and Walter gave a groan going back to clean up whatever broke. Alucard just watched in quiet wonder. "Cruelity has many colors, but look at her eyes."  
  
"One yellow, one blue, according to the files I got from Kritiker, Raya is a clone, so she may not even be human."  
  
"Oh.what shall we do with her?"  
  
Intregal stood up and whispered. "Treat like a human. Give her an actual life, one that Eszet can't take away. They treat people like her like machines, like they have no souls or true meanings." Her voice was filled with disgust as she looked into the dinning room where Raya was, where she sat looking around.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Ceras asked finally looking at the girl who blinked.  
  
"Don't I have lessons?" Raya asked quietly.  
  
"Why, this is your life? You can learn whatever you want."  
  
Whatever I want? That never occurred to Raya before, she had never been allowed to do anything aside from the programs setup by Z class. No special training sessions, none of that at all, any battle training. "What?" Ceras looked at her. "Haven't you ever been given a choice before?"  
  
"No."  
  
No choices, Alucard had never known about such a thing as not having a choice. He walked up to the girl and put his hands on her shoulders. "You never were given a choice to be?"  
  
"No..Eszet created me, the one named Nagi from a group called Schwarz told that it is wrong. But I never understood why."  
  
Intregal got up slowly and looked around. "So we must find Schwarz. I personally didn't want to ask the help of a that assassin team."  
  
"So that is what they are," Ceras blinked.  
  
**  
  
Crawford only gave a faint cough when he heard the name Sir Intregal Fairbrook Hellsing on his answering machine. He smoothed his white blond hair and looked at Schuldich who was standing in front of a mirror. "Vanity is you're down fall, Schuldich," he whispered hoarsely and then looked down at the phone. "Seems that one of the lab rats escaped the fire, Father Alexander must have gotten clumsy to allow such a thing to happen."  
  
"You do realize she was influenced by Nagi," Schuldich smiled at his reflection. "Do you think this hat suits me?"  
  
"I don't think you are listening. Even if Nagi influenced her enough to leave, the program will default and she will go back to Rozen Kreuz," the leader of Schwarz whispered. "What news of the other team?"  
  
"Balinese and Siberian are going back to Tokyo. Berserker isn't coming with us."  
  
"I expected that, where is Prodigy?"  
  
"School, his college classes don't let out until late."  
  
Crawford sighed as he picked up his phone and dialed the number that Intregal had left him. "Hello? Intregal?"  
  
**  
  
Reaching Schwarz was a lot harder than normal Intregal had to leave a message online with Nagi who was of course not so easy to talk to. Ceras made an attempt to contact Nagi in person only to have the Prodigy stare at her evilly and then asked for her name and how she knew his code name. "I work for Hellsing we found a girl named Raya."  
  
"Raya-san? Is she alright, where is she?" He looked almost relieved his dark eyes traveling up to Ceras. "You have call this number, tell your leader to ask for Crawford. He will not answer to his first, just say Crawford." He handed her a piece of paper and darted away to his next class.  
She had done as the boy asked and that earned her a call an hour latter. "Yes, I am aware that you do not answer to Hellsing, Crawford, but we found one of the students from the school. We have requested that you take her off our hands."  
  
"Sadly you have come to the wrong people. Have you contact Kritiker?" was the man's reply.  
  
"Do you know what they will do to her, Crawford?" Intregal's voice was somewhat harsh. "They'll kill her."  
  
Crawford paused considering what had been said. "We will talk tonight, I will be at the mansion. We will make our decision about her then."  
  
For once his life get that stupid stick out of his ass; she thought pulling her hands back from the phone. "Bastard, this is why I don't deal directly with assassins, Alucard. They are worse than dealing with insane priest. I'll be lucky he doesn't bring the damned Berserker."  
  
Alucard just nodded not really paying attention. "So what will happen to the girl?"  
  
"It isn't our decision any more."  
  
Walter walked in with Raya who was dressed in one of Intregal's old dresses, she looked rather different than what was normally accepted at her school. Her orange school uniform was properly disposed of. As far as Walter was concerned, the girl was as normal as any other child. "Ms. Raya, I do believe you should pick a last name for yourself."  
  
"Why?" the girl looked at Walter not sure.  
  
"A last so we can actually know you for something other than Raya," Ceras smiled at her entering the room.  
  
"I am Raya, that is all I am."  
  
**  
  
The Hellsing mansion made Crawford uncomfortable; his moved his monocle to his eye and looked over at Schuldich who was just leaning against a tree. "This really is annoying, I mean look at it," he commented. "The place is a damn fortress."  
  
Nagi only looked at the castle and sighed. "Ms. Hellsing is of course a great woman. She joined with Kritiker the same time we did."  
  
"Don't remind me," Schuldich hissed as they walked into the courtyard and right into the waiting introduction of Intregal and her group.  
  
"I see that you have arrived," the butler smiled at them. "This way if you please." He led them into an office where they were met by a person with long blond hair, glasses and dressed in a khaki suit.  
  
"Schwarz? I see you have arrived and left the Berserker at home," she seemed relieved.  
  
Crawford only nodded his head. "I suppose it was for the best, Ms. Hellsing. Where is the girl?"  
  
"Yes, you are right, we will need to discuss her. Walter please collect Ms. Raya from her rooms."  
  
The butler nodded and smiled. "Of course."  
  
**  
  
Ceras paced the hall looking at Alucard. "We should be in there," she whispered. "Her dealing with assassins."  
  
"Schwarz are not those we should worry about," Alucard whispered as he looked up at Raya who was silently looking at them.  
  
Walter led her into the room, they silently followed her in. Ceras stared at Crawford was a man with white hair and dark mocha eyes, his monocle made him look like some sort of aristocrat.  
  
A man with orange hair and green eyes smiled, he was dressed in a yellow shirt and pant with a rather weird styled hat. He was leaning against the wall looking at everyone with an odd look. "Don't think too loudly," she heard her master's voice. "Telepaths are rare ones, but they are dangerous, this one is."  
  
"I take offense to that, Alucard," the man smiled. "After all I haven't had you jumping around doing anything stupid have I?"  
  
Alucard just brought out his guns and smiled "I'd like to see you try it, assassin."  
  
"Alucard! That is enough." Intregal looked up and glared at Alucard who withdrew and nodded.  
  
He went silent though his hand was threatening to go to the Cassull.  
Ceras's attention soon came to the youngest member, he looked close to her age of nineteen, and his dark indigo eyes were on Raya's different colored eyes. "How are you Raya-san?"  
  
"I am fine, Nagi," Raya responded quietly.  
  
"She seems well enough," Crawford looked the girl over. "Why didn't you tell us that she was a clone? She is worse than the freaks you kill."  
  
"I prefer that you treat her as a human," Intregal hissed angrily. "She maybe nothing more than a mere clone to you, but as far as I can see she is human. Even with her powers she is one of your kind."  
  
Schuldich nodded. "She has a point, Bradley."  
  
Crawford could put up with a lot of things, but of course when he gave the glare of death to Schuldich for ever calling him by his first name. "Schuldich!"  
  
"Listen, the kid doesn't have any place to go, if Rozen Kreuz got a hold of her, you know it would be instant death. Beside if she stays with us or with Hellsing, she'd have a fighting chance to lead a relitivaly natural life."  
  
"Coming from a psycho-telepath, that is an understatement," Intregal whispered trying to hide her anger. "No offense."  
  
"None taken," whispered the German and smiled. "After all, this girl might just need to stay here. We have been called in."  
  
Nagi shook his head. "Persia sent for us. We're leaving in a couple days, Ms. Hellsing."  
  
"Oh.so Ms. Raya will be staying?" Walter seemed pleased with this.  
  
Schwarz only nodded and left without saying another word to anyone. "This is why I don't like dealing with Kritiker agents, especially ones that are assassins," Intregal snarled with an impatient glare at everyone in the room. "Raya, you have five days to pick a last name, I am enrolling you in school."  
  
**  
  
"Do you think it is wise to leave her here?" Schuldich asked.  
  
Crawford turned and faced his team. "If you think I'm going to have her facing certain death, I am not about to. Raya is a clone and with the way Intregal is acting, she believes that girl is going to be normal."  
  
"She can be if was just allow her to be treated less like a freak." The German snarled hotly. "She's a child."  
  
**  
  
Raya sat in the library the next morning staring at a list of cumulated names. Alucard just watched in silence as she read off the names. "What do you think?"  
  
"It is your name, Raya," he only got up and walked down to his crypt. "Either way, you will be known to that."  
  
She blinked and crossed off the names she didn't like, she was left with three, she whispered to herself the names and sighed feeling so unsure what name to choose. "What kind of name should I choose?"  
  
Walter just looked at her and smiled. "Your choice, Ms. Raya, you are after all going to have to live with it. Ms. Intregal will be signing adoption papers, and making a birth certificate."  
  
"So much trouble," she whispered.  
  
Walter only nodded at that. "But, Ms. Raya, you are worth it." 


	3. A Shadow coming

Notes: Okay this is going from Weiss Kreuz Gluhen, they changed the characters totally in this part. Crawford's hair style and looks totally changed so now it kind of looks really weird. Eszet wasn't totally destroyed, in fact Rozen Kreuz, the school that Crawford and most of Schwarz attended is in control and doing human experiments, hence the reason why Raya doesn't know how to act like a normal person. So far I will explain everything latter on in Author Notes.  
  
Part 3 No Names and Rozen Kreuz Trio  
  
Father Alexander Anderson only had to look upon the building to know what was evil or not. Cloning was probably worse than vampires, though he was a little late on destroying the place since someone beat him to it. He only saw two men walking out, one in a trench coat and another in a white shirt with bucknucks. "Seems the Weiss beat us to the punch," he whispered to himself and only smiled. "Leave Kritiker to do all the dirty work. I'll just kill those clones." He of course couldn't find any in the Z Class basement. "Damn!"  
  
"Radian, we told you to find that girl!" he heard a voice that was close to German, he was lucky he knew it. "Where is your counter part?"  
  
"I, I don't know," a rather small male voice was heard and he saw a boy with one blue eye and one yellow standing there, he was dressed in a school uniform and looked rather pale. "I can't sense her anywhere."  
  
"You are useless, Radian," a female voice was yelling. "Find her and get rid of her."  
  
The boy nodded and vanished.  
  
Not only was Eszet doing human cloning, they were killing innocent people, though in Father Alexander's eyes most people deserved to die. This girl though he was certain it was the girl he had seen running from the school two nights before his orders were to kill whoever was inside. That girl must have been a filthy clone, he thought and then left the site before he anything else could distract him.  
  
**  
  
Schuldich's first impression on leaving the girl was right, he was proud to announce that to his team, Raya was fine with the Hellsing Institute, though it was Intregal who kept a tight leash on the girl. The girl though still couldn't figure out a last name, she wrote out a list and handed it to Intregal for her own inspection. "I don't know if it would be a good idea for me to judge this," she told the girl handing her the paper.  
  
So far the girl was quiet about it, she kept to herself mostly, she didn't want to be near anyone at all, she just wanted to be alone. Alucard and Ceras were the two that kept an eye on her. She though wanted the vampires to stay out of her way; at least until she could figure out who she was with them.  
  
That morning she decided to take a walk and she looked around the building. /You're fooling no one,/ she heard a voice in her head and she turned looking around, she saw Radian, her counterpart standing by a tree. "It took me all night, but I found you."  
  
"Go away, Radian, I'm not going back to the school, its gone," she snapped looking up at the counterpart.  
  
"Of course the school is gone, of course you know that you betrayed us, you told the Weiss where to find the school. You know I can't let you live after what you have done!" the words were cold and evil.  
  
"Radian come with me, Hellsing is great, we are free, we no longer have to follow the program," she stared at him and suddenly a she felt Radian building an illusion around her. "You really think that Rozen Kreuz will take you back if you kill me?"  
  
The boy laughed as they stood in a hallway. "Of course they will; they sent me to kill you, traitor!" He ran at her just as he did something appeared behind him, he turned to see a tall man in a red trench coat.  
  
"Stupid boy with stupid illusions, your mind games are not wanted here! Go back to Rozen Kreuz or wherever you came from," the boy was gone as those words were yelled.  
  
"Radian, I thought that the Weiss killed him," she whispered to herself walking back to the mansion.  
  
**  
  
Alucard wasn't too impressed with illusions, though the kid who tried to kill Raya wasn't an amateur at killing people. He was of course he wasn't concerned much less worried about Raya. "So far, this group, Rozen Kreuz is going to be harder to deal with."  
  
"Oh?" He heard Intregal's voice as she talking on the phone. "If we were to give the girl temporarily my last name, she'll be able to attend a school."  
  
"It wouldn't be wise, there are people trying to kill her."  
  
Intregal turned to look at her servant. "This isn't good. Why were you letting her walk the grounds alone, anyway?" 


End file.
